Ignorance
by CrazyOtaku13
Summary: A songfic about why Carlisle left the Volturi. Features the song Ignorance by Paramore. AroXCarlisle.


**A/N: Sorry I haven't published any of my other story in a long time-I'll get to it! I've really been wanting to write this fic. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, Ignorance belongs to Paramore, and this fic belongs to me! Enjoy & review, please!**

"_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore…"_

From the moment I met them, I was face-to-face with the temptation. I always denied it, the forbidden fruit. Why should I tarnish my clean slate that I worked so hard to uphold? No matter what I was pressured with, I denied. I didn't need a human's blood…Animal blood was perfectly fine and far more humane.

"Carlisle."

His voice beckoned me, calm and reassuring. From the darkness, his white hand, illuminated in the dark, reached out to me, touching my chest.

"Aro…" My response was terse and I glanced up at him, my darkening eyes gazing into his blood-red orbs.

"Have I upset you?" He reached down in an attempt to grab my balled up fist that hung at my side.

I coldly glared up at him, pulling my hand away. I wasn't going to allow him to read my thoughts like a book the way he so often did.

The corners of his lips perked up into a sly grin. Grabbing my shoulders, he easily pressed me against the marble wall. "Your resistance is enough proof that you're hiding something," he reminded me.

"Is it, Aro?" I questioned.

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Don't act so foolishly," I warned him, trying to be wary of my subdued temper. "I can smell it- the blood on your breath."

"Tempting, isn't it?" he grinned. "Care for a taste, Carlisle?" He leaned in, his lips dangerously close to mine.

If I hadn't averted my head to the side when I did, I would have given in. A low growl emitted from my chest and I managed to push myself away from Aro's grasp.

He intently watched me in amusement, as if pleased with my resistance. Clearly, to him, this was a game. "Now, Carlisle-…"

Before he could finish, I growled, "I'm leaving."

"Off to bed?" The smile continued to play upon the corners of his lips.

"Leaving!" I snarled, glaring at him.

His eyes widened. Clearly, my sudden change of heart surprised him.

In all the years I had know the three of them, the Volturi, not once had I shown any anger, not even after their countless attempts to switch my diet. I was tired of the pressure- the temptation. Without another word, I briskly walked off, my arm brushing against his as I passed his still body._  
_

_  
"Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life…"  
_

"You honestly don't think you're going to leave. Not so suddenly," he remarked, facing the gray wall. "I won't allow you to leave, Carlisle. You show much promise to us." His heel clicked almost inaudibly against the linoleum floor as he swiftly turned around to face my back.

"This is exactly why I'm leaving!" I retorted. I detested it here. Here with _them._ Murderers, that's what they were. In my mind, I replayed the countless time innocent tourists were led into the sacred halls where the Volturi sat perched upon their thrones. I was never present during those times, yet no matter how far I strayed, I could always hear the desperate cries ringing in my ears.

_  
"Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same…"_

"I'm not like you! I'll_ never_ be like you!" I growled, my eyes fixed upon Aro. _  
_

_  
"We're the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good…"_

There was a time I looked up to them. That was when I was a naïve newborn that had come here and by some twist of fate, I met _them._ Their stories of their some-thousand-years of life mesmerized me, their vast knowledge, and their culture. They fascinated me… That is, until they questioned my being. I responded truthfully and excitedly upon the discovery I had made- that animal's blood was just as sustaining as any human's, I theorized. How they mocked me, how they chuckled, so carefree. The three of them looked down on me as a fool. It was Aro that first tempted me, and Caius and Marcus followed suit. Neither of them could ever accept my morals. They just couldn't accept that I wanted things to change…

_  
"Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend…"  
_

"Leave," he breathed. That was all, nothing more.

I intently watched him, unclenching my fists.

"I'll be awaiting your returned," he continued, so sure of himself. "When you realize it's impossible to live amongst humans as comrades, you know where to go." He nodded his head in my direction.

I grabbed the golden handles to the wide double doors of the chamber and threw them open, allowing them to slam shut behind me. How vain, how ignorant of him to think that I would ever need him.

_  
"This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it…"  
_

I didn't need any of them, especially not him. He would never accept what I truly wanted.

_  
"The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself…"  
_

I knew that I could survive on my own. I wouldn't give into the temptation to drink a human's blood. I had enough humanity in me to do such. Many times he had tried tricking me, and of those many times, he failed. I would prove him wrong.

_  
"Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same  
Yeah, we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good  
Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out"_

I walked down the extensive halls until I reached the winding paths of the underground sewer. I was leaving. This time, it was for good.


End file.
